Under The Rain, Lips Meet
by Roxius
Summary: After spending the day at Junes, Naoto and Rise wait for the bus as the rain pours down upon them. During that time, confessions are suddenly made and feelings revealed. Naoto X Rise, my P4 OTP. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbians, etc. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4!

ALSO, I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

Expect a hell of alot of P4 fics coming up at random intervals, some yuri, some het and some crack...all at once, sometimes!!!

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

A/N: I love this pairing ALOT MORE than Chie X Yukiko, for some reason. Probably because I actually think both girls are pretty cute...where that's not the case for Chie and Yukiko. I'll try and write some fics for Chie X Yukiko, though, at some point...

NAOTO AND RISE ARE JUST SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!...Great, there goes the last remaining shred of my manliness...

I apologize if they seem incredibly out of character, because, well, I actually haven't gotten them yet in the game...but don't criticize me for that!!! I've watched the videos and read about them and have a pretty good general idea of their personalities.

* * *

Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa stood side by side, a single umbrella held between them, the rain pouring down relentlessly. They had spent the entire day together at Junes, checking out the stores and just hanging out, and now they were waiting at the bus stop, hoping the bus itself would come soon enough.

"...We had fun today, huh?" Rise spoke up with a small grin.

Naoto nodded, not even glancing at Rise.

"You usually don't like hanging out with us very much," Rise pointed out, "Why did you change your mind when I suggested we go to Junes together?"

Naoto tipped her hat over her eyes. "I figured...you really wanted me to come..."

Rise noticed that Naoto's cheeks had flushed slightly, and she asked, "Are you...blushing, Naoto-chan?"

"N...No, I'm not..." Naoto stammered, and her face became completely red.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Rise joked, poking her friend in the rib.

"I'm not...I'm not blushing at all..."

"Don't try and deny it, Naoto-chan! Was there some OTHER reason you went to the mall with me?"

"Uh...I...err..."

"Was there some GUY that works there that you, oh I dunno...have a crush on?!!" Rise exclaimed.

Naoto was silent for a moment. 'A guy...? No...not a guy...'

"C'mon, you can tell me, Naoto-chan!!" Rise chuckled, "Was it that guy working at the counter in the clothing store? I saw him giving you the 'look', y'know!"

"The...the look?"

"Yeah, the kind of look a guy usually gives to a girl he finds attractive!!"

Naoto clutched at her chest. "But...but I look like a man in these clothes..."

"Maybe he's gay, then...but who cares!! I know you had an ulterior motive, Naoto-chan!! It's so obvious!!!" Rise was really getting a kick out of all of this.

"...L-Listen, Rise-chan, I...I..."

"Yeah? What is it, Naoto-chan? Finally gonna come out and confess? Hee hee..."

"...Yes, that's right...I'm going to come out and confess..."

"This'll make some good gossip with the other girls, I bet!!"

"...I went with you because...I'm in love with you...." Naoto replied, closing her eyes.

Rise blinked a few times, and then stared at the ground, unable to believe the words she had just heard.

Now that she had finally confessed, Naoto continued to speak, "I've been...infatuated with you for quite a while. Even when you were still performing on TV, I always felt somewhat weak in the knees whenever I saw you. I know, this is really awkward...and what I'm saying probably doesn't make much sense to you right now...but I think it's high-time I let you know how I really feel..."

"Naoto-chan..."

"I will let you know, however, that even if you don't return my feelings, please do not allow this to alter our friendship...I will not come onto you or flirt with you in any way, nor will I try to take advantage of you...you can trust me on that..."

"Naoto-chan, listen to me..."

"I am perfectly capable of finding someone else, if you do not wish to spend your life with me...I'll be fine, don't worry..."

"NAOTO-CHAN, JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!"

Naoto immediately shut her mouth.

Rise took a moment to try and form the words she wanted to say. "Naoto-chan...you're serious? You actually, truly have deep feelings for me? This isn't some sort of cruel joke that Yosuke set you up to do or something? It's the truth?"

Naoto nodded.

Rise breathed deeply, and then whispered, "I...I've been having...feelings for you too...I would like...to be...your g-g-girlfriend..."

Naoto's eyes widened and she turned to look at Rise. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, the only sound the pitter-patter of rain hitting the ground.

Finally, Naoto began to lean closer. "Then...do you mind...?"

Rise shook her head. "Not at all..."

Closing her eyes, Naoto's lips pressed against Rise's, and for that moment, they were one.

When they separated, Rise touched her lips, and remarked, "...I think you just sort of licked my upper lip,"

"I'm...I'm not good at stuff like this, okay?!!" Naoto snapped in embarrassment, causing Rise to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god...ha ha ha...oh god, this is embarrassing..." Rise giggled to herself, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Naoto nodded. "I...I agree..."

"So...I guess you're the 'man' in our relationship, huh?"

"...I suppose so...I sure fit the look..."

"Yup! I think we make a pretty cute couple, actually!"

"Heh...you would say that, wouldn't you?"

By that time, the bus had finally arrived, and the two girls climbed on, hand in hand. As they sat together in the back, Rise clasped her hand over Naoto's and smiled gently at her.

'Forever and ever...I'll love you...'


End file.
